Not Alone
by Alecxavier
Summary: A Scorpia mission goes awry for both Scorpia and Alex. Alex is once again sent to Beacon Breacons, but this time he's not the only recruit. He soon learns everything is not what it seems when he meets two Russians and begins a journey that takes him far from home and into the depths of Russia's underground. Alex Rider is back, in danger, and not alone.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first story, and actually first every post, Comments appreciated. Like or don't like, let me know.

Disclaimer: Anthony Horowitz owns Alex Rider. My first name is not Anthony. My last name is not Horowitz. Therefore by the transitive property of equality I do not own Alex Rider.

Prologue:

Alex groaned and trudged through the doorway with a backpack full of months of make up work. He murmured a nonchalant greeting to Jack before staggering up to his room and crashing on the bed from exhaustion. To maintain some appearance of normalcy Alex had gone to the movies with some of his old friends. He had hoped to rekindle the friendships he had before the Scorpia incident. Only after several awkward hours of being questioned by everyone but Tom did Alex realize that living in a life of lies brings no friends.

Alex let out a breathy sigh and stared up at the ceiling. He tensed when he heard someone approach his door and sat upright knocking down a picture of Ian and him. The glass frame shattered.

"Alex, I made some dinner if you haven't eaten yet," Jack said from the doorway with a smile, pointedly ignoring the glass.

"I ate at the theater," Alex replied.

"Didn't have a good time?"

"S'alright."

"Nothing bad happened, right?" Jack asked. Her slight prodding was all it took for Alex.

"That's the point, Jack!" He exclaimed. "I spend all my time waiting for something to happen. I mean, who goes into a theater and the first thing they notice is where the emergency exit is and the best way to get an isle seat?"

"Isle seats provide the best way to get popcorn at a bloody part," Jack said brightly.

"This is serious, Jack."

"I know it is Alex, but listen, you're just a normal kid. Anyone put through such situations that you've been thought would be lucky to take it as well as you do. Just relax and you'll go back to normal soon."

Jack left with Alex feeling mildly better. With her words in mind he fell asleep.

Alex woke to a yell from Jack. He jumped out of bed and dashed to the kitchen, pausing to grab a jagged edge from his broken picture frame. He started to approach the closed kitchen door slowly, but another shriek from Jack sent him running. After tucking the glass into his collared shirt he shot a quick text to MI6:

_Something's wrong. Think enemies in house. Need back up._

Alex pushed open the door and froze at the sight. Jack lay on the ground, beaten, but still conscious. A broken nose, bleeding lip, and a large gash marred her face. Three men stood around her and two turned their guns to Alex with a grin.

"Listen here, kiddie," one said. "We ain't here for her, you know? So if you make this easy on us we might walk away with one more bullet then we're plannin' on now." Alex glanced at Jack who was jerking her head noticeably back and forth.

"Okay," Alex said and took a step forward.

"Good," the man said. "Turn around and put your hands on the wall."

Alex started move when the door burst down and three men decked in camouflage with SAS on them entered. The gunman who had given Alex orders scowled and turned to Jack.

"No!" Alex cried but the man sneered and pulled the trigger. Only after the bullet lodged itself in Jack's chest did MI6's sniper shoot the gunman. More men rushed into the house and it was all Alex could do not to cry. He walked over to Jack and checked for a pulse. Nothing.

AN: Yeah, that's the start. Pretty stereotypical sounding, right? Hopefully it will get very different when two Russians join the story. I've got one name picked, but I'm open for ideas of (preferably Russian) names for the other.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This chapter's a bit longer (reached my goal of 2000 words!). I'm kinda pressed for time right now with finals tomorrow, but hopefully one more chapter this weekend.  
I have more written, but my computer doesn't have word so I'm havin trouble uploading it. Thanks for the reviews guys!

Disclaimer: Anthony Horowitz owns Alex Rider. My first name is not Anthony. My last name is not Horowitz. Therefore by the transitive property of equality I do not own Alex Rider.

Chapter 2:

"Agent Rider?" A SAS man's voice cut through Alex's grievances.

"What?"

"I'm under orders to take you to the Bank immediately," the man said.

"No thanks, I think my accounts are all empty now," Alex muttered just loud enough for the man to hear.

"Surely you want to find out who is responsible for this?" The man asked. Alex frowned. He'd loved Jack, hell he still did, but the man's words were tempting.

_Focused on revenge again? Alex, you remember what happened last time, please tell them no. _

Alex shook his head. He didn't need to be hearing Jack's voice in his head right now. The SAS man interpreted his inner dilemma as an answer.

"I will fulfill my orders by force if necessary," the man said. Alex shrugged and rose.

"Lead the way," he grunted with a mournful look at Jack. The man took of his pack and tossed Alex a heavy kevlar vest.

"Are you that uncertain about your security?" Alex sneered, earning him no response.

He followed the man, too mentally exhausted to even give him a nickname, out to a black car. Alex climbed in back without complaint and they left for the bank. The car pulled up to the front of the bank and stopped. Alex frowned uneasily.

"Is there a back entrance?" He asked. The SAS man flashed him a strange look but nodded and re-buckled his seatbelt. Alex breathed with relief when he car ducked into an alley. The SAS man got out and pressed an ID card to a scanner. After the light flashed green he opened the door and led Alex in.

"Alex," Ms. Jones said.

"Ms. Jones."

"Come to my office, Blunt and I have some matters to discuss with you."

Alex followed Ms. Jones into Blunt's office. The room, bluntly put, was as dull and plain Blunt himself. Unlike Jones' office, there were no pictures, nor much of anything really. The walls were egg white and nothing hung on the wall. Blunt was sitting at his desk and closed the manilla folder he was holding when Alex walked in.

"Alex, my condolences for your loss," Blunt said. Alex glared at the man. "But the matter remains that those around you will be subject to great danger. Your friends, your teachers, everyone's at risk. Mr. Jones and I have decided that the best place for you is Beacon Breacons. SAS soldiers can protect themselves, and you will be safer surrounded by them."

"I won't go," Alex replied. Blunt frowned.

"It was not an offer, but an order," he said. "Jack is gone and we are your legal guardians, Alex. You don't want to start off on the wrong foot."

"What's in the folder?" Alex asked with a sigh.

"It's your file. The Sergeant requested it."

"I'll go, but I want that folder deleted. No one's gonna see it."

"Alright, but you're leaving immediately."

Alex scowled but reluctantly nodded. It was going to be a long day.

Alex jumped off the bus and stretched his legs. Blunt had sent him back to hell immediately after their conversation and he had spent hours on a bus reeking of sweat and suffering.

When he stepped off he received a few strange looks from SAS men but they left him alone. Alex hesitantly retraced his steps from last time to the Sergeant's cabin. Alex knocked on the door.

"Enter."

The Sergeant glanced up and paused. "Cub," he murmured in surprise.

"Yes sir?"

The Sergeant shook his head in wonder. "I was told to expect one of MI6's top agents, and they send me the little kid from a year ago," the Sergeant paused but continued. "I don't know how many kids these men can handle," the Sergeant muttered. "Hopefully the other two will know how to act."

"Other two?"

"Yeah, the higher ups told us to expect two of their Russian agents today. They told us not to be surprised if we find them younger than we expected. They'll be in your unit as well."

"My unit?"

"Don't think you're getting out of all your troubles from last time, Cub," the Sergeant laughed. "You're with K-unit again."

Alex barely resisted the urge to groan. They had all hated him last time, but now that they had all passed training maybe they would be better. They wouldn't have to worry about him getting them binned.

"Why are they here, sir?" Alex asked.

"Wolf got shot," the Sergeant replied. "You wouldn't realize how hard it is for men to work with a gunshot wound."

"I'm sure I wouldn't," Alex muttered. The Sergeant gave him a funny look but ignored the comment.

"You and your unit should get to know each other, but MI6 didn't seem to believe that it was necessary to send over your file, so don't expect me to give away the unit's info for nothing in return. MI6 instructed me to have you do everything the unit does, including firearms. Try not to kill anyone," the Sergeant said with a smile.

"Too late," Alex muttered.

"Dismissed, Cub. Go find K-unit and wait for the other two new members."

Alex arrived at the cabin and felt a strange sense of deja vu after knocking on the door. Ben opened the door and froze in shock.

"Alex?" He whispered. Alex nodded but otherwise remained where he was.

"Fox, what's taking so long? Is that our new member? Bring him in," Eagle's excited voice sound from the cabin. Alex sighed. _Time to bite the bullet,_ he thought.

Fox moved from the doorway and Alex entered the cabin to find three pairs of eyes staring at him. Alex returned Wolf's glare with a cold stare.

"Cub, why are you here?" Wolf demanded.

"MI6 sent me," Alex replied.

"That's not an answer. You're a bloody child! I thought they learned last time that an SAS camp is no place for a child," Wolf replied. Alex shrugged.

"Things came up and this was the best option."

"What things? Dammit, stop talking in riddles and give us some answers."

Alex gritted is teeth and sighed. He decided to give an honest answer to try to start positively with his team. That, and he wanted to see Wolf's face.

"Scorpia wants me dead."

Their reactions would've been laughable under other circumstances.

Snake froze and glanced at Alex in concern. Eagle paled and dropped his jaw to gape at Alex. Wolf's eyes widened with fury and he turned red.

"How dumb can you be? What's a child do with Scorpia anyway," He muttered. "Sit, Cub, and you're gonna tell us what happened."

Alex remained standing and paused to think of a way out of answering. Surprisingly, it was Ben who helped him.

"Er, Wolf we need to go out and meet our new members. We're showing them how to get back to the cabin, remember?" Ben said.

"Damn. Well kid you're gonna spill when we get back," Wolf said and he led the way out. They approached the exit to the camp when the Sergeant came up to them.

"You're new members aren't coming from there," he said. "Follow me."

K-unit followed the Sergeant after exchanging confused looks. As far as they knew, there was only one entrance to Beacon Breacons. They started to get suspicious when they realized they were approaching one of the camp's helicopter pads.

"Move back," the Sergeant said and a chopper appeared on the horizon. The unit stared in shock as it slowed down and landed on the landing pad.

From the craft stepped two boys. The older one looked mildly older than Alex while the younger one couldn't have been older than twelve. Everything about the older one was average. He was normal height, short brown hair, and browns eyes. It was the younger one that Alex was drawn to. The younger one had brown hair with icy blue eyes. He wore a serious expression and had his lips drawn in a tight line.

"Hello," the older one said. "I'm Mikhail and this is my brother Dimitri."

K-unit stared in shock until Eagle finally muttered.

"Hell, you could've taken a bloody cab."


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter's up. Aiming for 5000 words total in the next one. Let me know what you think.

Warnings: Contains a little swearing in Russian (written with English characters to match the Russian Sounds). Nothing too bad.

Disclaimer: Don't own diddly. Or Alex Rider.

"K-Unit, you have a lecture to attend," the Sergeant called.

Wolf gave a terse nod before looking to the new members. "We'll talk as we go," he told them. Mikhail nodded and he and Dimitri started to follow Wolf. "We're K-Unit, and while you're staying here you're part of the unit. I'm Wolf, that's Cub, Snake, Fox, and Eagle," Wolf explained, gesticulating to each of them respectively. Mikhail nodded again.

"Wow, your parents must be loaded to send you here in a helicopter," Eagle said. K-Unit turned their attention to the brothers. The change was so slight you had to look to see it, but Mikhail tensed a little and his eyes flickered questioningly to his brother.

"You have not read our files?" He asked in surprise.

"They said we didn't have clearance," Fox said and Wolf gave an irritable huff.

"We have no parents," Mikhail said quietly. "Dimitri and I do well with our work."

"No bloody way you're telling me that two kids are so well off they can afford to just take a helicopter," Eagle muttered. Mikhail shrugged.

"Well, it's the truth," he replied tersely. Alex frowned. He thought that he'd heard a slight accent when the man was talking before, but when Mikhail became frustrated the accent was more pronounced. It was a familiar accent, but Alex couldn't place it. The unit reached the lecture hall in silence and filed in, just a few minutes too late. The instructor, Crocodile, glared at the unit, but mostly at the two new additions.

"It's a poor matter to be late on your first day," he said with a sneer. "Since you seem so confident that my class is not important, why don't you two new unit members come to the front and introduce yourself." His words were not a question but an order.

Mikhail glanced at Wolf. Wolf gave a helpless shrug and with that the two brothers walked to the front of the room.

"Tell us your name and favorite type of gun," Crocodile said. Mikhail gave Crocodile a long look then shrugged.

"I am Mikhail. My weapon of choice is the AK-47," Mikhail said with a cold smile to Crocodile. Dimitri stepped forward.

"Dimitri. Gyurza, model seven."

Alex frowned. It was not a make he was familiar with, but apparently the other men knew. Many looked at Dimitri with amusement and skeptical glances, but Crocodile looked outright angry.

"Don't sound so damn cocky, kid. Just because we don't teach about gyurzas until the end of the year. You probably never fired a gun in your life. If you're good enough to know what gun you like, why don't you tell us what you know about it."

"Why's he being so nasty?" Alex wondered aloud. Fox chuckled.

"Gyurzas are famously good guns. Model sevens aren't made anymore, but they do a lot of damage. Cost a fortune to buy, and are so rare you can't rent them."

"Well kid?" Crocodile asked.

Dimitri glanced cooly and Crocodile and opened his mouth.

"He shouldn't try to bluff his way through this," Fox said. "Always better to admit ignorance than piss of an instructor."

"He won't be bluffing." K-unit jumped when they heard Mikhail's low voice behind them. They exchanged uneasy expressions for none of them had heard him approach.

"What do you mean?" Wolf demanded.

"He's knows his stuff," Mikhail said with a non committal shrug. "Just watch."

"The Gyurza is a double action pistol. I prefer the caliber 9x21 mm with an overall length of 195 mm. These pistols weigh about 1180g when loaded and have an effective range of 200 meters with a velocity of 420 m/s. The magazine capacity is 18 rounds," Dimitri rattled off quickly.

"That all you got, kid?" Crocodile asked. Instead of answering the question Dimitri kept talking.

"This gun was originally made to meet the Russian Army requirements, and to achieve the needed characteristics the SP-10 (9x21) cartridge was developed with steel core bullets. Slight changes were made and the model seven, my personal favorite, was recently designed as a newer model of the SPS, Samozaryadnyj Pistolet Serdjukova-Serdyukov Self-loading pistol, but is still referred to by its original name "gyurza." It's a short locked breech pistol and my favorite model is made from steel. It is the choice weapon of top organizations but outlawed as an official government weapon. Most common in Russia, famous killings with the Gyurza include Saint James II, Pope Ferdinand III, and several presidents. Would you like me to continue?" Dimitri asked. Crocodile scowled at him.

"No, but I think I'll let you answer any questions the men have. Questions?" He barked.

"What makes this gun differ from others ones to make it such a clear favorite of yours?" One man asked. Dimitri sighed.

"The bullets, while expensive, have excellent bullet penetration. They're a guaranteed hit through over 30 layers of Kevlar from 100 meters. The model seven is small and compact that it makes executing a job with subtlety very easy."

"What kind of job are you talking about?" A man asked. Dimitri frowned.

"Not the kind you must worry over," he replied cooly. "Any other questions?"

"Have you ever shot one?" Bear, the shooting trainer asked. Dimitri nodded and turned to Crocodile.

"I believe that is all the questions," he said as he returned to K-unit and sat down next to Mikhail.

"Don't think this excuses being late," Crocodile said. "You and your unit are going to do an extra hour of exercises at the shooting range for tardiness."

"_Mudak_," Mikhail muttered with a scowl. "_Sookin syn_."

Dimitri gave a noncommittal nod but Mikhail wasn't done. They were going to the cabin for a short break and Mikhail was still ranting. After adding a few more swear words he let out a sigh.

"Should've just pulled a Yassen and broke his nose," he said. Alex stopped walking and Mikhail bumped into him.

"You okay, kid?" Mikhail asked.

"Yassen Gregorovitch?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"How the hell do you know him?" Eagle asked in surprise. "What business do kids have with an assassin?"

"Be quiet Eagle," Alex snapped. "How well do you know him?"

"We are quite familiar," Mikhail said hesitantly.

"_Were _quite familiar," Alex corrected. Mikhail gave him a strange look.

"Last I heard he was still alive and killin."

"Yeah, well things changed. When did you last hear from him?" Alex asked, remembering the fateful day before his Scorpia mission when Yassen was shot.

"When did _I_ last hear from him?" Mikhail asked with a chuckle. "I think you should be asking yourself that question. Dimitri and I just talked to him this morning before we got on the plane from Russia."

AN: The information on the Gyurza is all real except the model seven, which is a version I made up. I did feel really sketchy googling "best pistols" and visiting a bunch of gun websites. Apparently COD is a pretty good indicator of weapon strength because the Desert Eagle was quite common...

Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys, here's another chapter I wrote when I should've been working on homework...

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are the best! More please!

Disclaimer: Anthony Horowitz owns Alex Rider. My first name is not Anthony. My last name is not Horowitz. Therefore by the Transitive Property of Equality, I do not own Alex Rider. Yeah, math sucks.

Previously:

"When did you last hear from him?" Alex asked, remembering the fateful day before his Scorpia mission when Yassen was shot.

"When did _I _last hear from him?" Mikhail asked with a chuckle. "I think you should be asking yourself that question. Dimitri and I just talked to him this morning before we got on the plane from Russia."

Alex stared at Mikhail in shock. He opened and closed his mouth several times without creating coherent words. K-unit looked between the teens in confusion before Wolf spoke.

"When you two say 'Yassen,' you don't mean Gregorovitch, do you?" Wolf asked hesitantly.

"We are going to be late for our next class," Dimitri murmured. Mikhail glanced at him.

"Look, we don't want to make a bad first impression," Mikhail said cooly.

"I want some answers, dammit!" Alex snapped. With a sigh Mikhail turned to Dimitri with a raised eyebrow.

"You will get some after our next lesson," Dimitri said quietly. Alex scowled.

"That's not good enough," said Alex. Mikhail laughed.

"That's the best offer you're gonna get, spy boy," he replied before following Dimitri in the direction of the shooting range. Alex let out an irritable huff before following the Russians and a very confused K-unit.

"Hang on," Fox said once the unit had caught up to the Russians. "How did you two know we had shooting next? And for that matter, how do you know where the shooting range is?"

Mikhail smiled. "That's for us to know, and you to not find out," he said with a dark look. Fox and Wolf frowned in confusion but Eagle burst out laughing. Mikhail chuckled and led the way to the range. Once there K-unit was greeted by a grim looking Sergeant and an amused Q-unit.

"Unfortunately, MI6 wants everyone to do weapons training, including the kiddies," the Sergeant explained. "Tell me, have any of you three ever fired a gun?" He asked the teens. Alex shifted uncomfortably and looked to see Dimitri and Mikhail's reaction. Mikhail had glanced questioningly at Dimitri. Alex frowned at this action. Mikhail was the older, certainly more talkative, of the two. Yet, he was looking to his younger brother for answers? Or rather, how to answer. _There must be something more to this Russian boy than I'm seeing_, Alex decided.

Dimitri muttered something to Mikhail in Russian and Mikhail nodded.

"We have shot before," he told the Sergeant. The Sergeant raised an eyebrow.

"And you had to check with your brother before knowing that, did you?" He asked. Mikhail shrugged and looked away.

"And you, Cub?"

Alex sighed. He could lie, of course, and fake being a poor shot to avoid questions about his Scorpia days, but he wanted to get better, and if Yassen was alive then he knew he'd need all the practice he could get.

"I'm know how to shoot," Alex replied. The Sergeant looked at the boys skeptically, but pulled out three Desert Eagle pistols and handed one to each.

"Disassemble, clean and fix errors, then re assemble in the quickest time you can," the Sergeant said. K and Q unit were looking on curiously as all three boys reached confidently for the guns.

Alex quickly took apart the gun, examining each part as he removed it and remembering his lessons from Scorpia. Before he had even finished disassembling the weapon he heard a gasp from the Sergeant and looked to his left where Dimitri had a completed weapon.

"Show off," Mikhail muttered with a twitch of his lips.

"Keep working you two," the Sergeant barked. Alex sighed and kept going until he finished.

"Nice time, Cub," the Sergeant said and just seconds later Mikhail finished his. The onlooking men, all eager to see how fair a shot the boys were, stared in shock.

"You three can obviously handle the mechanics of the guns, but what really matters is if you can shoot it," the Sergeant said. He handed the boys and the two units 10 rounds of ammunition each. "Go to one of the shooting areas and shoot until you're out of ammo."

Alex reluctantly loaded his gun and stepped up to the fifth course, with Dimitri and Mikhail on either side of him.

Alex closed his eyes and reverted to his Scorpia training. Imagining the gun as an extension of himself. Shooting on instinct and shooting to kill. Alex sighed and opened his eyes as the first target came up. He breathed in relief when he realized that the target was of a bullseye, not a human cut-out.

Alex quickly emptied his first round, all bullets in the innermost 2 circles on target. He reloaded the gun and finished all his rounds.

When he was done he went to wait for the scores where the Sergeant was. The Russians were already there and the units followed shortly after.

"Okay, maggots, I've got all your scores here. Remember, whichever unit has the lowest average score gets to run the obstacle course five times," the Sergeant said. Q-unit grinned confidently and the Sergeant started reading the scores. He read the regular unit members' first, where K-unit, thanks to Snake's poor shooting, was far behind.

"Now for the kiddies," the Sergeant said. "Mikhail, average 8.6 accuracy." The men stared in surprise. Mikhail's score matched the top shooters. "Alex Rider, average 9.1 accuracy." The men could only gasp and Alex turned away awkwardly. "Dimitri," the Sergeant paused, "10.0 accuracy."

At this the men gave outraged cries. One member of Q-unit even accused the boys of cheating. Sergeant barked a none-to-polite reply and dismissed both units.

K-unit walked to the cabin in silence with inauspicious glances at the Russians. As soon as they entered the cabin Wolf slammed the door shut and turned to the kids.

"Explain," he told the boys.

"Explain what?" Mikhail asked with a smile.

"Who you are," Fox said.

"How you knew our schedule," Snake said.

"How you can shoot so well," Eagle said.

"Why three bloody kids are here," Wolf swore.

"How you know Yassen," Alex said.

All of K-unit burst into questions at once leaving an amused Mikhail. Eventually Wolf called for silence and the unit started the questions.

"Where were you two born?"

"Russia, the city is none of your concern," Mikhail said.

"Those your real names?" Wolf asked sullenly. Mikhail met his eyes with a smile.

"Perhaps."

"How'd you know our schedule?"

"Dimitri hacked the system," Mikhail answered and received a glare from Dimitri. "Guess he made it so MI6 hasn't found out yet," Mikhail added.

"Why are you here?"

"We've made some very powerful enemies in Russia," Mikhail said.

"SAS though?"

"Well, it wasn't our original plan, but MI6 has a way with words, if you know what I mean," Mikhail said, exchanging a glance with Dimitri.

"What about your parents?" Fox asked. Mikhail sighed.

"Our mother is dead and we have no father," he said.

"Where did you learn to shoot?"

"Russia."

"How, from who?"

"Classified."

"I'm the medic," Snake said. "Any injuries?"

Mikhail hesitated and glanced at Dimitri. They exchanged words in Russian before Mikhail answered.

"No injuries that you need to be concerned with. "

Wolf and Snake scowled at the boys and Wolf opened his mouth but Alex interrupted him.

"How do two spies like you know Yassen so well?" Alex asked.

"Spy?" Mikhail laughed. "What makes you think we're spies? We're nothing of the sort."

AN: Sorry it's so short, but I've got a busy week and this might be all I can get until Sunday night. Can you guess what Mikhail and Dimitri really do as their "job"? Still looking for your favorite Russian names to use in upcoming chapters. Like or dislike, let me know. I promise Yassen is on his way. Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry this chapter isn't longer. Now that finals are over and my competitions don't resume for a month I should be able to upload more tomorrow.

"What?"

K-unit looked at the two Russians with renewed interest. MI6 wouldn't let any teenagers into an SAS camp without good reason, and what purpose could two clearly well-trained kids have if not spying?

"We're not spies," Mikhail clarified with another laugh.

"Well then what are you?" Wolf demanded. "If you were normal soldiers then you wouldn't have had such extensive weapons training."

Mikhail nodded in agreement.

"Well, we aren't normal soldiers either," he said. "We're here for _safekeeping_, you might say. We have a number of people who are _interested _in making our acquaintance."

Dimitri flashed Mikhail a warning look and Mikhail fell silent.

"Yassen," Alex said. Mikhail glanced curiously at Alex and shrugged.

"We're fairly close. He has been a good family friend for many years."

"Just a family friend?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"He is not our father, if that's what you think," Mikhail laughed. "Though compared to our father he's like a kitten."

"Mikhail," Dimitri said warningly. Wolf scowled at him.

"What is so secretive that you have to keep tellin' him to keep quiet?" Wolf demanded. "We're a unit, and secrets have no part here."

"It is none of your concern," Dimitri replied cooly.

"It bloody well is," Wolf growled. "You two are going to stay here- to hell with dinner- until you give us some bloody answers."

Wolf stepped in front of the exit and crossed his arms with a fierce expression. Dimitri eyed Wolf coldly.

"Move." Dimitri said.

"No," Wolf replied. Mikhail gave an uneasy laugh.

"Come on, man, some secrets are best kept untold," he said. Wolf scowled.

"No."

Dimitri sighed and looked Wolf in the eye.

"I suggest you move, Mr. James Don Himenez," Dimitri said icily. Alex shivered at the authoritative tone and Wolf stared at the boy in shock. Dimitri cooly stepped by Wolf with and apologetic Mikhail in tow.

"How did he learn your name?" Fox asked curiously.

Wolf shook his head in wonder and made to follow the boys.

"I may not know now, but I will know eventually."

Alex and K-unit followed the Russians into the mess hall, where Alex decided to question Mikhail about Yassen's whereabouts away from the rest of K-unit.

Dimitri and Mikhail were waiting in the lengthly line and eventually neared the front. Before they reached the food a burly SAS man blocked their way.

"That's Shark," Ben told Alex.

"Kids don't belong in the SAS," Shark snarled. "Either you both walk out right now and don't return, or I'll teach you a little lesson about the real world."

Mikhail laughed, but this time with a tint of distaste in his eyes.

"We will be staying here, thank you," he said. Shark growled and lunged at Mikhail.

Mikhail stepped to the side but Shark lashed out with a fist to Mikhail's head. Mikhail ducked and avoided the fist but instead received a sharp kick to the ribs. A loud crack resounded in the hall and Mikhail staggered forward clutching his side.

"Derr'mo," Mikhail cursed. Dimitri's eyes flashed coldly and he sent Shark to the ground with a simple arm-bar and sweep combination. Once Shark was on the ground Dimitri knelt and held Shark's head still with one hand while pushing against a particularly painful pressure point with the other.

"Let me make myself very clear," Dimitri said coldly with a thick Russian accent. Alex shuddered and the heartless tone.

"If you lay one hand on my brother," Dimitri said pushing hard on the pressure point. Shark screwed and jerked his body in pain. Dimitri moved his fingers from the pressure point to a vital vein on the neck and pushed lightly. "I will make you beg for death."

AN: For those of you worried about Dimitri becoming a "Mary-Sue" I hope that the next chapter will show you that he is not without flaws, as is Alex. He isn't unstoppable, I promise.

Thanks to everyone who commented and favorited/alerted the story! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Mainn- You're right, I did get the Desert Eagle idea from COD (which I nuked on twice earlier today XD). Good to know that it's not actually that good. I was considering making it a certain character's weapon of choice, but looks like I'll be changing that now. Thank you for your reviews!

Izzy-I.R.T - Hopefully Alex (and Yassen) will be much more involved in near future chapters. Alex is still the main character, I'm just trying to establish Dimitri and Mikhail better, but will definitely be writing more Alex soon. Thanks for the review!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another chapter up, sorry for the delay.

Shark gave a shaky nod and whimpered. Dimitri fixed him with an icy glare and Alex couldn't resist shuddering again.

Gone was the quiet, passive, Russian boy. This boy was a cold killer.

Dimitri rose with disgust and kicked Shark hard in the ribs. Shark screamed in pain and a loud resounding crack sounded throughout the hall.

"Two ribs for each rib of Mikhail's you broke," Dimitri said. "Next time you will not get off so easy."

Dimitri left the hall and Mikhail staggered after him. K-unit followed and saw Mikhail standing alone outside, clutching his side.

"You need to go to the medical ward," Snake said rushing forward.

"_Het_," Mikhail said. "I am fine."

"No you're not. The intestinal damage could be life threatening," Snake said. "As a medic it's my responsibility to make sure you receive proper care."

"Look man, there's some stuff the medic unit shouldn't know," Mikhail said quietly. Snake raised an eyebrow.

"Let's talk somewhere more private," Snake said and he led the way to their cabin. Alex and the rest of K-unit followed to the cabin.

Once they had all reached the cabin and shut the door Snake turned to Mikhail.

"Okay, sit down and let me take a look."

Mikhail hesitated and glanced meaningfully at the rest of K-unit.

"We're a unit, we don't keep secrets," Snake said. Mikhail sighed.

"Fine, but this stays in the room," he warned. "You should say nothing to Dimitri, either."

"Why?" Snake asked curiously. "You are brothers, surely he is concerned."

Mikhail sighed, but instead of answering with words he reached up and gripped his shirt, yanking it over his head with a sharp hiss of pain.

K-unit froze at the sight. Snake was sitting still with the medical kit open in hand, Eagle gaped at Mikhail, and Wolf paused mid-step to his bunk.

Mikhail smiled weakly at the unit.

"What happened?" Snake demanded.

Mikhail's torso was covered with scars. Methodical marks from a whip marred his back and he had several bullet scars on his shoulder. Over his heart the letters M. A. were ingrained with scar tissue. His ribs, splotchy red and purple, looked mild in comparison.

Mikhail shrugged noncommittally.

"We did not have an easy life in Russia," Mikhail. "The details are classified."

"No," Wolf said. "We're a unit, and we need answers. Is Dimitri like this too?"

Snake sighed and pulled out his bandages.

"We worked for a certain Russian organization in Russia. Dimitri and I were recruited at a young age and we would go on missions. It was not a pleasant experience. We left, end of story."

"It was not the bloody end of the story," Wolf scowled. "How did you get all those scars?"

"They were from various occurrences," Mikhail said. "The bullets were from a mission that went particularly poor, and the lash markings were one time when I failed and was captured," Mikhail explained.

"And the letters?" Wolf asked. Snake stepped back from Mikhail to check his work and nodded with approval.

"Are none of you business," Mikhail replied, his voice, for the first time, sounding as cold as Dimitri's.

"Mikhail..." Fox murmured. Mikhail sighed.

"_Het_. Leave it. There are some questions I will not answer."

Wolf glared at Mikhail but fell silent.

"We have training now," Fox warned. Wolf nodded and they all rose.

"Not a word to Dimitri," Mikhail repeated. K-unit nodded with disapproving looks.

Alex frowned at Mikhail. The letters on his chest had seemed familiar. Alex was certain he'd seen them and eagerly waited for a chance to question Mikhail in-private. After their next training session Alex would get his chance when the unit had psychologist appointments.

Dimitri joined K-unit with a look of indifference as they walked to the obstacle course. Once they reached the course they were greeted by the emotionless sergeant.

"It's team course running today," the Sergeant said. "Units have been running this course all day, and all unit members must finish to count. Of course, with three such well-behaved kids I'm sure you'll have no problem," he added sarcastically.

"Well, come on kiddies, get started," he bellowed.

K-unit took off with a run. Fox quickly scaled the wall with the help of Wolf lifting him to the top. Wolf helped Eagle and Snake up. Alex stood last, waiting for all others to go. Mikhail, with his height, managed just as well as the other unit members. Dimitri approached and received a lift from Wolf but was too short to reach the top. When Dimitri neared the top and fell short because of his height Fox reached down to offer a hand and Dimitri jerked away and fell off of Wolf's support entirely.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Wolf demanded.

"Sorry," Dimitri muttered and got back up, this time accepting Fox's help and making it over the wall.

Alex completed each phase last and watched the Russians carefully. Dimitri and Mikhail dragged the whole team's score down. They were quick and agile and would surely have finished the individual course in record time. Yet, every time there was a team exercise, the Russians would jerk away from help as if expecting an attack.

The unit neared the end of the course in a poor time at best. They approached the final obstacle: the lake. They were to swim across the lake and reach the other end. The unit started to remove their shoes and shirts but the Russians paused.

"You can leave your shirts on," Fox said knowingly.

"That's not the problem," Mikhail shrugged uncomfortably.

"What now?" Wolf demanded. Mikhail looked uneasily at Dimitri and Dimitri merely shrugged in response.

"We, er did not live a normal childhood," Mikhail explained. Eagle rolled his eyes with a grin.

"We do not need your life story in the middle of a course," Wolf said. Alex thought back to what he knew about the Russians, and decided that he'd rather know now than later. The letters M. A. were still ingrained in his mind. Alex knew little about the actual happenings in Russia, his first experience with that country coming from meeting Yassen for Stormbreakers. Alex stiffened in realization. He knew those letters because he'd seen them on his very first mission. When Yassen shot Sayle and saved his life he left in a helicopter. The letters on that craft were M. A. Whatever M. A. was it probably included secrets to Yassen's whereabouts.

"That's not what I'm trying to say," Mikhail muttered in response to Wolf. "I'm not trying to tell you our life story."

"What then?" Demanded Wolf.

"We cannot swim."

AN: Another chapter done. Thanks for the reviews! I hope I've made Dimitri not-perfect enough. Yassen is coming! Chapter after next is my goal for him, promise.

Major thanks to where I got the free program that lets me upload without word.

LovesWritingJ: Thanks, I love making badass characters. They're so much more fun to write about.

Albany: Gracias por la revisión. Alex tendrá un papel más importante y más allá de los rusitos se explica. No he hablado espaniol desde el cuarto grado, lo siento si esto es difficil de leer.

Mainn: Thanks for the review. Eventually I'll go back and edit earlier chapters and fix that gun. If you notice anything else that's a problem please let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks to all the people who reviewed. You guys are the best. Here's another chapter I just wrote. **

Eagle burst out laughing at the Russians but the rest of the unit look displeased.

"You should have told us this earlier," Wolf said. "How can you not know how to swim?"

"Well, we were learning other things instead," Mikhail muttered defensively. Wolf shook his head in wonder and waved Sergeant over.

"Unless you're dying, I don't need to hear complaints," Sergeant said.

"We cannot finish the course as a unit," Wolf said. "They cannot swim."

The Sergeant arched an eyebrow at the Russians. "Bloody file was useless," he growled. "Alright, then starting tomorrow the two of you are going to learn to swim. How can you be expected to keep up if you'll be incapacitated by a puddle."

Alex felt a little smug. Sure, he liked the Russians well enough. They had both been polite to him and Mikhail was a good laugh, but Dimitri had surpassed him at every task so far. Finally he was better at something and he wanted to enjoy the moment.

The Sergeant's tirade finished and the unit trudged back to the cabin. After a quick stop K-unit would be going to see their psychologists while Alex and the Russians would be staying behind. It was the perfect chance to find out about Yassen without unwanted ears.

Mikhail led the way back, still blushing a little from his shortcomings. Alex could tell that he was not happy. Mikhail pushed open the door and the others followed. None of them were prepared with what greeted them.

Alex heard the chillingly familiar click of a gun being cocked and froze. Standing in the cabin holding a gun to Mikhail's head was a man dressed in black. He had the cool eyes of a killer and sneered when the rest of the unit walked in. The man glanced at Dimitri and then looked at Alex with a smirk.

"I suggest nobody moves," the man said in a heavy Russian accent. Wolf subtly reached for the gun with Snake, standing in front of him, as cover. A shot rang out and Wolf swore while clutching his arm. Blood welled from a bullet wound and then the unit noticed the second mand dressed in the same uniform as the other step from the shadows.

"We are not the only ones here," the first man said. "Much backup is also here. We can do this easy or hard. I have orders to capture or kill you two, but my reward is much greater if you are alive," he said to Dimitri and Mikhail.

"Who do you work for?" Dimitri asked cooly. Alex noticed how his eyes flickered to Mikhail. The man chuckled and his partner pushed up the sleeve of his shirt revealing a familiar marking. The letters M. A. were scarred into this man's arm.

The Russians had both been relatively calm until know, but Alex saw Dimitri stiffen at the letters and Mikhail's usually smiling face turned grim.

"You cannot escape," the man said. "No one gets out."

"If it is the money you are after then perhaps we can make a deal," Dimitri said. The man laughed.

"You may be rich, but your father has much more wealth. I'm not fool enough to double cross him like you did. Besides, I'll get an extra bonus for bringing that boy right next to you too. Now, drop your weapons or this handsome young man gets a bullet through the head," the man said.

Dimitri hesitated but reached for his holster. Alex paused uncertainly at looked to see what K-unit did. The men clearly wanted him for something too, and if the two fearless Russians were afraid then these men were much more dangerous than they seemed.

"We will not go back," Mikhail spoke for the first time and tried to elbow the man holding him hostage. Two shots rang out and blood welled from the two men. Both fell forward with bullets through the head.

Alex looked up to find a third men holding a gun. Mikhail grinned at the man.

"Cпасибо*," he said. The man nodded then frowned.

"You two are great trouble," he replied. He walked over to the dead men and pulled a wire out of one of their ears. He crushed it beneath his shoe and turned back to the Russians.

"They had the place surrounded and have already moved in. We must go; it is not safe here. All here will be dead by nightfall."

The man then turned to K-unit and raised his gun again.

"I have faked my death once, and it cannot be faked again. I'm afraid the witnesses must die," he said. Alex paled as he stared down the barrel of a gun once more. The man ignored K-unit's weak protests and leveled the gun.

"It will be quick," he said.

"Ждите*, Akim," Dimitri said. "You cannot kill him."

Everyone looked surprised at this. Dimitri had never showed emotion for anyone but Mikhail, and had certainly never gone out of his way to help Alex. Akim, the man, looked equally surprised.

"почемy?" Akim asked. "Getting emotionally attached is a dangerous buisiness. Anyone who is a risk needs to die."

"You cannot kill him," Dimitri repeated, "because he is the son of Rider. You help us, you must help him."

Alex stared at Dimitri in surprise.

"How do you know my-" he started to ask but Dimitri cut him off.

"Now is not the time," Dimitri said. "Let us leave."

To Alex's surprise Akim nodded and led the way out. Wolf growled unhappily and tried to protest, but a worried K-unit agreed to follow the Russians. They heard gun shots ringing behind them and started to run. They reached the launch pad and Alex paused, waiting for a helicopter to land. Instead Akim nodded to the nearest plane.

"We'll take this," he said and climbed in. Dimitri nodded and he and Mikhail followed. Dimitri turned back.

"We do not care whether or not you come," he said to the unit and Alex. If you stay here you will die, that is certain. If you want to see Yassen, you will come, for we will be seeing him soon. If you want to die you can stay."

With these grim words Dimitri boarded the plane. Alex turned to K-unit.

"We should go," Wolf said before Alex could say anything. "This is a lot bigger than anything we've done before, but I feel as though it is something important that we must get involved in." K-unit nodded and Alex, eager to find out more about Yassen and how everyone knew his father, boarded the plan. Mikhail smiled when he saw them.

"I am glad you decided to come," he said. "As is Dimitri, though he will not show it. He's helping Akim take off. Make yourselves comfortable, it is a long flight."

"Where are we flying to?" Fox asked.

"Russia, of course," Mikhail said. "Safest place is where the enemy will never think to look."

"Who exactly are the enemy?" Fox asked.

"Later," grunted Mikhail. Wolf let out a groan and the others quickly lowered him to the couch. Alex glanced around in awe at the private jet. A large couch, a bed, and a few booths and tables were in the main cabin. It was luxurious.

Snake bent over him in worry. "He needs a hospital," Snake said. "I don't even have supplies, and I know field work procedure, not proper emergency care."

The plane took off and Alex breathed a sigh of relief, though in truth he wasn't sure that he was any more safe with the Russians.

After five minutes of the flight Dimitri walked in.

"We have enough gas to get there without stopping," he said.

"Wolf needs the hospital," Snake said. Dimitri sighed.

"We cannot stop," he said. Dimitri walked over to Wolf with a medical kit in hand. He opened the kit and pulled out a needle. He stabbed Wolf with the needle and injected the substance.

"What are you doing?" Snake cried out.

"The wound must be stitched closed. I'm sure he would rather not be conscious for it," Dimitri said dryly. Snake nodded and stood back. Dimitri applied a cleaner to the wound then threaded a needle and began to sew the skin together.

Wolf slept the rest of the flight, but the others did anything but. Alex played a few games of chess with Mikhail, who was surprisingly good. Dimitri left the main cabin and did not return until just after they landed.

"There is a black car waiting. Do not speak to anyone on the way there, or to each other," he warned.

The unit followed Mikhail and Dimitri with a dreary Wolf. They entered the car and Akim got in back. The driver took off as soon as the door closed. Akim sighed and pulled out black cloth from his bag.

"We are going to a safe-house. It would be foolish to allow so many to know where it is. Put the blindfolds on," Akim said. Wolf scowled and shook his head.

"No, we've been cooperative enough already."

Akim pulled out his gun. "Put them on, or we kick you out here. You would not last long, trust me."

With great reluctance K-unit put them on as did Alex. Mikhail smiled at Alex reasurringly but didn't put on a blindfold himself.

They drove for a few hours with K-unit, even the exuberant Eagle, silent. Dimitri, Mikhail, and Akim spoke quietly in Russian, but otherwise it was quiet. After a few hours the car came to a stop and Dimitri opened the door. Mikhail and Akim helped lead the unit into the house.

"We are here. You may remove the blindfold," Akim said. Alex reached up and undid the knot holding the cloth to his face. He blinked as light entered his eyes. They were in a house that put the plane to shame. High ceilings and elaborate paintings decorated the room. Alex started with surprise when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, little Alex."

**AN: Another chapter's up. I'm sure you can all guess who the mysterious voice's owner is. **

***The Russian words I used are the following:**

**Thanks**

**Wait**

**Why?**

**I hope they were correct. I speak very little Russian and haven't practiced since elementary school. Review please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: It's been a while, sorry guys but I kinda just got bored with the story. Just out of inspiration for the time being. **

Alex spun around to face the voice's owner. Yassen Gregorovitch stood just feet behind him with his blond hair, pale blue eyes, and pale skin. Alex reached into his coat and pulled out a pistol he had hidden after the firing range incident. Alex trained the gun on the assassin's heart.

"Give me one good reason," Alex said coldly.

"Cub, what are you doing?" Ben exclaimed. "You can't go pointing guns at random people! How did you even get a gun, anyways?"

"He not an innocent person, this is Yassen Gregorovitch," Alex replied with a scowl.

Yassen maintained an apathetic expression and merely glanced cooly at the weapon.

"You cannot kill me, little Alex," Yassen said. "You have already proven yourself incapable once. If you wanted me dead you would have shot me already."

"No," Alex replied but his will wavered. That indecision was all Yassen needed to step forward and twist Alex's gun arm behind his back. Alex yelped in pain at the pressure of his contorted arm.

"Drop the gun, Alex," Yassen said. Alex struggled against the painful hold until his face was red and he was panting. With great reluctance he released the gun into Yassen capable hands.

Yassen released his hold on Alex and stepped back. Alex turned and glared at the Russian in frustration.

"You sent me to my death," he accused. "You were trying to kill me."

"No, Alex, I had no idea of what Scorpia would do," Yassen replied.

"Wait," Wolf growled. "You said Scorpia wants you dead, but you didn't say why. We've traveled halfway across the world and I think we deserve some answers. From both of you," he added with a meaningful look at Dimitri and Mikhail. Dimitri shrugged.

"You are asking for information that could get you killed," he warned. Wolf scowled.

"I took that chance when I took this job."

"What about the lives of your family and friends?"

At this comment Wolf paused.

"T-They knew the risks of knowing me," he finally said.

"Then perhaps after Alex is done we shall give you some answers," Mikhail said

Once more all the attention in the room shifted to Alex. Alex frowned uncomfortably.

"I was there when Yassen was shot," Alex said. "On the plane, I mean. He told me to find Scorpia and find my destiny, and that's what I did."

"You found Scorpia? Are you crazy? Why didn't they shoot you on sight?"

"One of their leaders, Ms. Rothman, knew my father. He had worked undercover there and they decided to train me. I-I failed my first mission and returned to help MI6. That was operation Invisible Sword. End of story."

"How did he know your father?" Eagle asked. Alex glanced uncomfortably at Yassen.

"My father was his mentor and saved his life once."

"Who was your father?" Wolf asked curiously.

"John Rider."

Eagle whistled softly.

"Damn, he's really famous, Cub. No one would give you all the crap at Breacon Beacons if they knew that." Alex shrugged and turned to the Russians.

"You said Akim could not kill us because I was Rider's son. How do you know my father?" He demanded. To his surprise Dimitri and Mikhail did not give an evasive answer. Instead Mikhail simply laughed.

"Your father we only met once, very briefly. We were not talking about your father; we were talking about your mother."

**AN: I know the at the beginning pistol is a discrepancy, and I'm going to go back and edit the earlier chapters so it works better. Sorry it's such a short chapter after such a long break. Next chapter will be all about the Russians' past. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, almost three months to update. Sorry! I'm probably not gonna be updating as often as I used to, but this story is not abandoned. **

The room fell silent for a few moments while Alex stared at the Russians as if seeing them for the first time.

"She did not work for MI6," Alex said hesitantly.

"Of course not," Mikhail agreed. "How much do you actually know of your mother?" He asked. Alex glared at him and opened his mouth to say _She's my own bloody mother! _But he paused. She had died before he could even remember her and he had to face that truth. Mikhail nodded understandingly.

"She was born and raised in Russia, Alex."

"She met my dad at Oxford," Alex said, as if these words refuted those of the Russian.

"_Da_. She studied in Oxford to be a nurse. Top of her class, I heard. No surprise after all the real world experience she had going in," Mikhail said.

"Real world experience?" Alex asked.

"It is what happens when you grow up in our Russia," Mikhail said. Dimitri sighed.

"We do not have forever to tell stories," he said. "I will return later, there is much to take care of first." With those words of indifference Dimitri left.

"Where did that come from?" Wolf growled curiously. Mikhail shrugged indifferently.

"Well, this story does involve him, at some point. It does not portray us at our best."

"Keep going," Alex demanded.

"Alright," Mikhail sighed. "Well, after Oxford she did Red Cross work in Russia, and she was a well-off woman. You were at home with your uncle by then."

"She died when I was a baby," Alex argued. Mikhail sighed.

"The bomb by Scorpia, right? She did not die on that plane. She told us that John wanted her off for some reason. He knew what was coming and she lived, but she had to hide for her safety. He knew they only truly cared about his death and he wanted her to live. So she worked with the Red Cross in Russia."

"You're saying she just left me?" Alex demanded. Mikhail shrugged.

"Scorpia wanted her dead more than you, if for no other reason then to finish what they started. If you both lived together neither of you would have lasted long."

"So how did you meet her?" Ben asked before Alex could give a retort.

"Dimitri and I had a mission, of sorts, that did not go well. We both ended up shot and near death. We were wearing our organization's emblem, and Russian's know better than to help someone from where we worked."

"M.A.?" Alex asked, remembering the letters engraved in Mikhail's skin.

"_Da_. That is a question for another time, though. One story at a time. Anyways, she brought us into her house and stitched us up. Saved our lives, she did. This was many years ago and we were both quite young then. She saw a lot worse than our new bullet wounds and she was curious. When she heard about the conditions of our workplace she insisted that after a mission or whenever we were hurt we visit her. She was like a mother to us."

"Did you meet Yassen at this organization? Is that how you know him?" Alex asked. Mikhail shook his head and glanced at the assassin.

"He was, I suppose you could say, in love with our mother. The feelings were mutual, but for political reasons our mother had to marry another."

"And who is that other?"

"That I will not say. He is no longer a father to us and I can only hope he does not count us as his sons. He's a bastard, through and through."

"So we're in Russia, you can't honestly expect us to stay here," Fox pointed out. "What's the plan?"

Mikhail sighed looking too tired for a young man.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Dimitri. Right now you are safe, if you leave I cannot guarantee that. Stay, rest, heal. Dimitri will return shortly with supplies. We cannot take you to a hospital without risking capture," Mikhail told Wolf. Wolf shrugged but winced as he jerked his bloody arm. "Come, I will show you the house and find some painkillers," Mikhail said.

Yassen started zipping up his jacket and headed towards the door.

"Wait, Yassen, I need to talk to you," Alex said.

"Later, little Alex. We have plenty of time to talk later."

Alex let out an angry huff and followed Mikhail and K-unit.

"The kitchen," Mikhail grunted when they entered the next room. He walked over to the cabinets and opened one, pulling out a box full of pill bottles. "Got any allergies?" he asked Wolf.

"No."

"Good," Mikhail said as he tossed the bottle to Wolf. "You might wanna just hold on to those. We got plenty if you run out."

"This is Oxycotin 40!" Wolf exclaimed. "How can you have plenty of such a strong drug? You can't get this kinda stuff over the counter."

"If you would like something less potent then I can get you that. You would have to ask Dimitri if you want to know how he procured that specific drug though."

Wolf shook his head in wonder but followed the rest of the tour without protest.

"We do not have that many rooms," Mikhail said apologetically. There are three guest rooms and Yassen already claimed one. You will have to double and triple up."

"Well, Cub's the smallest so he's in the three," Fox said.

"I'm the most annoying so I can share the two so only one person suffers," Eagle said.

"A medic must get full rest to be the most efficient so I get a double," Snake said.

"Unit leader, best room." Wolf said.

Mikhail laughed.

**A kinda happy chapter ending compared the general story mood. Thought I'd throw in a little humor 'cause the characters are in for a nasty surprise when they wake up tomorrow. Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, it's been a while, a long while. I'd like to say I got lost on the road of life, but really I just lost inspiration for this story. But now I've written out at least an outline so now I know where to go. I'll try to update a bit better. What really got me started was reviews though! I love to hear comments, so keep 'em coming.**

Alex groaned as he opened his eyes. He had unfortunately ended up sharing a room with Eagle and Fox. As the youngest member he had expected be sleeping on the floor, but he was pleasantly surprised when, after Eagle called half the king-sized bed, Fox offered him the other half. Alex quickly learned why Fox was so kind when he discovered Eagle likes to kick in his sleep.

So here Alex was, at 3 a.m. with bags under his eyes, staggering into the kitchen for a glass of water. He started taking a cup out of the cupboard when a voice interrupted his thoughts. "You're up early."

Alex jumped and turned to face Akim, sitting in a chair with an assault rifle casually slung over his shoulder. "Guard duty," Akim answered to the unasked question.

"Couldn't sleep," Alex said.

Akim nodded. "Not just because of your rambunctious friend, though, is it?"

Alex shifted uncomfortably. How had Akim noticed? He hadn't voiced his thoughts to anyone else in the house. Hearing how his mother had cared for two boys while her own was left to fend for himself really shook Alex. He questioned whether she loved him at all. He questioned whether she'd love him if she met him now. The Russians hadn't said if she was alive. He wanted to hold onto that hope.

"There's been a lot to think about," Alex settled for saying. Akim sighed.

"You have many people who care for you Alex Rider," he said. "Some who you don't even know yet. Your mother spoke of you every day I knew her, she wanted to return to you. But it was worth sacrificing that to give you a better chance at survival."

"You seem to like her," Alex observed.

"I should think so, I walked her down the aisle at your parents wedding," Akim said, for the first time offering Alex a grin.

"What!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yes, your mother was like a sister to me, your father like a brother. They did what they had to so they could make the world a better place for you as their son."

Alex nodded and relaxed, relieved. He yawned, feeling tiredness returning. Perhaps now he could sleep, knowing what Akim had told him. Really, the man wasn't that intimidating at all. In fact, he reminded him a bit of Jack. Brash and harsh, but only because of concern. He would love to have seen Akim and Jack yelling at Blunt and Jones. That would have been a sight to see.

"Thanks Akim," Alex said. Akim nodded.

"Sleep well child, you're in for a tough few weeks."

* * *

The next morning found K-Unit, Mikhail, Dimitri, and Alex around the breakfast table. Yassen had vanished the night before and the Russians told them not to expect him back any time soon. If anything, the stress of the situation brought out an even crazier side of Eagle, who was now trying to balance a spoon on his nose. Mikhail had the guts to challenge Eagle to a contest and now both were hanging spoons of their faces. Alex shook his head in wonder. If only their enemies could see them now.

The atmosphere was fairly relaxed, given their situation, until Wolf spoke.

"Where's Akim?" He asked.

"Out," Mikhail shrugged. "He may be scouting the area or getting supplies." Wolf nodded in acceptance.

"We need more answers, from both of you," he said to Alex and the Russians. Alex grimaced.

"Ladies first?" He joked as he looked at the Russians. Dimitri looked unamused, but Alex caught a twitch of his lips. Mikhail laughed outright.

"Then you should probably start talking," he countered. Alex smiled. In another world, he knew he and Mikhail could have been good friends. Sometimes it was easy to forget this happy-go-lucky young man was a trained killer.

"Alright, what do you need to know?" Alex asked.

"Why are you working for MI6? The whole story." Wolf said.

Alex sighed and began to tell the tale, form the very beginning. He was rudely cut off in the middle by the entire K-Unit and a displeased looking Mikhail.

"Blackmail!?" The group exclaimed.

"Yeah," Alex replied. "What's the big deal?" He asked, shocked by the reactions of the group around him.

"Alex, that's not okay," Snake said.

"It's fine, I've been handling it."

"No." Wolf said, with an air of finality. "When we get back Alex, we're getting you out of this. We're not gonna let MI6 use you again. They didn't tell us you were so young either! We would've treated you better."

"It's-" Alex started

"Don't you dare say, 'it's fine' one more time Alex," Fox said. K-Unit nodded in agreement.

"I- thanks guys," Alex said lamely. He doubted they could get him out of it, but he appreciated the gesture. Assuming they lived long enough to even make it back the UK.

Wolf gave a gruff nod, his equivalent of a heartfelt speech. Then he turned to Dimitri and Mikhail.

"Your turn," he said.

Mikhail sighed "Very well," he started, "We were-" a loud pounding on the door interrupted him.

The pounding was rapid, desperate even. Immediately Dimitri and Mikhail pulled out their guns while K-Unit stood ready. Mikhail approached the door, gun at the ready, and glanced through the peak hole. He swore and opened the door.

A bloody and beaten Akim stumbled in.

"What happened?" Came Dimitri's emotionless voice.

"They're here. They come for you," Akim gasped. "Run," then he collapsed on the ground, blood pooling around him. Snake bent down and checked his pulse.

"Nothing," he said. A silent moment passed, Alex sighed. He'd found someone who understood him, and now he was gone. Was it a curse of everyone he knew?

Alex jumped when a bag was thrust at him. He turned to face Dimitri in surprise.

"Grab it, put your shoes on, we're leaving now," Dimitri said coldly. Alex turned to him in shock.

"What the hell!" He yelled at the Russian. "He saved your life and has been looking after us, and now he's dead and you don't even care?"

Dimitri sighed. "Death is something you need to get used to in this line of work, spy. The greatest thing you can do to repay his sacrifice is keep living. Now get ready or stay here and die. It is not my concern." Mikhail frown at Dimitri but the Russian walked out of the house and begin turning on the van.

"He's upset over Akim," Mikhail offered the group. "Showing emotions is dangerous, but he misses him. We need to go."

K-Unit looked to Wolf who gave a nod and the group left, with Alex casting one last look at the unmoving Akim. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

* * *

Dimitri was a scarier driver than Eagle, Alex concluded. They were booking it out of town and Dimitri didn't slow until they had driven nearly an hour.

"Do we have a plan?" Fox asked mildly.

Mikhail chuckled. "Just get away quick. The airports are likely too dangerous. We need to ditch the van soon."

"There's a train station," Alex noticed. "We can get off there."

Dimitri didn't look too pleased. "I suppose we have little other options," he said.

They pulled over at the train station and Dimitri tossed a sweatshirt to Alex. "Pull the hood up, they'll be looking for you," he said before doing the same himself.

Wolf, playing the role of a parent, bought the tickets and the group approached the train in multiple sets. The man collecting tickets didn't seem suspicious of them, but Alex noticed Dimitri tense boarded the train and let out a collective sigh as they sat and no men in guns appeared out of nearby cars.

"We did it," Wolf sighed in relief. Dimitri was still frowning, however.

"Somethings not right," he said.

"What's there to worry about? We're safe now," Snake argued.

"No, the man who collected our ticket before we got on the car, he had a scar on his hand. The type of scar you get from grabbing a blade. It's unusual for a ticket collector to have. Also, this train does not have air conditioning or heat, so why are there vents?"

Silence followed his statement then, "Are you suggesting that it's a setup?" Alex asked.

Mikhail swore and stood. Suddenly, gas began to fill the chamber. Dimitri stood and tugged at the door to no avail. "Don't breath in!" Snake warned. Mikhail pulled out his gun and tried shooting the windows but they didn't shatter.

"Bullet proof," he muttered. "We're trapped"

Alex began to sway dizzily and staggered into his seat. The room began to distort and fade to black. Just as he was passing out he heard Dimitri murmur something.

"I'm sorry Akim, Helen. I failed to protect him." Then Alex's world went black and he knew nothing more.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex groaned as he cracked open his eyes. He tried to reach a hand up to brush the hair from his face but found his arms tightly roped behind his back. He glanced around his surroundings.

They were in a cell with bars rusting from age. The rest of K-unit was awake and nodded to him. Mikhail was propped up against a wall barely conscious with a nasty wound on his leg.

"What happened?" Alex demanded.

"The train was laced with knockout gas," Wolf grunted. "They must have taken us back here. Mikhail got shot in the leg somehow, he's not talking."

It was then Alex realized there was a key person missing.

"Where's Dimitri?" He asked. Mikhail shuddered.

"Took him away for questioning. He'll be back soon," He said. "Hopefully all of him."

A heavy silence descended on the cell after those words and the implications of their situation struck them. Just as the unit was dozing off the cell door creaked open. Armed guards stormed in, guns pointed at them.

"No one move," one said in a heavy accent. A man walked between the guards and tossed a bloodied body into the cell.

"Drake!" Mikhail gasped. "You bastard." He said to the man. The man laughed.

"Your little brother is quite tight-lipped. Do not worry, we've got plenty of time to loosen those lips of his," the man chuckled. "Untie the medic," he ordered one of his men. "If the boy dies I'll kill you all," he said.

"What do you want with us?" Wolf demanded.

"With you? Absolutely nothing. You're alive just as leverage," the man scoffed. "It's the children who have value."

"Them? They're good yeah, but what makes them so special?" Wolf asked.

At this the man and his guards burst out in cruel laughter. "You really have no idea who they are do you?" The head guard asked. "They've been deceiving you all along. No need to worry, you'll meet their father soon and it will all be clear."

"Enough Kazimir!" Mikhail exclaimed. "You cannot take us there!"

Kazimir gave a cruel grin. "Better start beggin for mercy boy, 'cause your father is furious with you both. And we all know what happens when he's mad."

"The preparations are almost complete," one of the guards said. Kazimir nodded.

"We leave in an hour," he said. With that the guards left.

Snake approached Dimitri's body slowly and checked for a pulse. "He's alive, barely," Snake said.

"Dammit Mikhail, you owe us some damn explanation!" Wolf said. "You called him Drake, is that his real name?"

Mikhail sighed. "Yes it is, I suppose you'll be finding out all the answers soon."

Snake hissed in sympathy as he lifted Drake's shirt. His entire torso was black and blue. But even worse was the scar over his heart, M.A., which had not only the same old scar as Mikhail but also a recent trace over it, as if someone had taken a knife and redrawn the letters.

Drake was shivering and soaking wet. "I think they water-boarded him," Snake said in horror.

Alex felt sick and stumbled away to empty his stomach. Drake was a kid for god's sake!

Mikhail didn't look surprised. "Will he live?"

"Maybe," Snake acknowledged and began bandaging the wounds.

"We need an escape plan," Eagle said. Wolf nodded.

"You know these people, how can we get away?" He asked Mikhail. Mikhail gave him a helpless look.

"I know them well enough to know that without help we have no chance. These aren't the mafia, they aren't your petty criminals, we're dealing with something much worse."

"What?" Wolf asked. Alex leaned forward, finally ready to learn about Mikhail and Drake's father.

Gas once again began filling the cell. Wolf swore.

"Relax," Mikhail said in a resigned tone. "This is to preventing us from escape. It's just knockout gas."

With that the room went dark.

Alex woke the sounds of panic and fear. He sat up alert to see the rest of K-unit sitting tensely. Still unconscious was Drake, thrashing around in his sleep, face contorted in pain and fear.

"What's happening?" Alex asked.

"Nightmare," Mikhail muttered. "He's still a kid no matter what he can do."

"Should you wake him up before he hurts himself?" Eagle asked. Mikhail shrugged and approached Drake. He reached out and shook him awake.

Drake reacted instantly and on instinct. His arm jerked out and grabbed Mikhail's jacket. Rolling his knuckles into the muscle tissue he forced Mikhail to the ground before he came too.

"Mikhail? What are you doin?" He asked as he climbed off.

"Nothin' Drake," Mikhail replied with a sigh. Alex noted the guarded look in Drake's eyes as he staggered up and dusted himself off.

"Take it easy!" Snake exclaimed. "You're badly hurt."

"I am fine, just some scratches," Drake said in a tone that left no room for argument. Before Snake could try to protest the doors burst open and the armed guards stormed inside again.

"Judgment day kiddos," Kazimir sneered. After tying up K-unit and the Russians, the group escorted them out of the cel, guns still trained on every one of them.

The group followed the building's winding path until they reached a helicopter pad. The helicopter was painted with the letters M.A. Alex watched as the Russians paled and saw fear in both their eyes.

"The helicopter will take you directly to him, you'll see your father soon," Kazlimir laughed.

The guards started forcing them to the plane when suddenly one of them turned, gun drawn and opened fire. Only the bullets weren't aimed at K-Unit and the Russians, but the guards themselves. Kazimir ducked behind cover while the other guards were taken out.

"Guard 21, what the hell are you doing?" He yelled. Guard 21 turned and shot Kazimir directly in the chest.

The guard turned to k-unit and the Russians wielding a knife in his hand. Alex shut his eyes as the blade sliced down on him. Instead of pain he gaped in shock as the man cut the ropes securing him. He moved onto the Russians, handing them guns afterwards.

"Who are you?" Wolf demanded trying helplessly to peer into the man's helmet.

The gunman turned and looked ready to speak when a bullet whizzed through the air and shot him in the forehead. His helmet split down the middle to reveal a shocked face.

"No!" Alex cried.

"Run, little Alex," the gunman said before taking his last breath.

"We need to go, now," Drake ordered. Grabbing Alex while the rest of the unit took cover in a jeep. Eagle slammed on the brakes and the vehicle shot away from the devastation behind them. Machine gun bullets pounded the vehicle and shattered the windows. Screams of pain echoed from their car as shattered glass shredded skin, bullets pierced flesh, and loss weighed down hearts. Alex yelped as a bullet grazed his temple. Then it all faded to black.

**AN: Please review and give me some feedback! What do you like, what do you hate, what do you want to happen next!**


End file.
